This new alstroemeria originated as a seedling and resulted from my crossing of plants (unpatented) selected from individually-identified members of stock maintained at Aalsmeer, Holland for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagating and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its large blossoms produced on strong, upright, umbel stems. Specifically, the outer petals have purple central areas and white marginal areas, the inner petals have a white background color, and both the outer and inner petals have well-defined longitudinal streaks of deeper purple, such streaks of the outer petals being generally limited to their lateral marginal areas. The selected plant was propagated by me at Aalsmeer, Holland through several generations by root division to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Breeding efforts commenced in 1979 and propagation is currently being carried out at Aalsmeer, Holland by dividing root stocks.